Brotherly Love 1
by NA32
Summary: Ok, this is like the Ouran High School Host Club version of our family. Little brother, Aziko, gets a surprise from his older brother, Ayatane. I'm bad with summaries. READ AND REVIEW! Please!


"Ziko! Ziko! Help me!" Ayatane yelled after his brother.

"Yes, Ayatane. What is it?" Aziko spoke as he walked out of his room into the hallway leading to the large living area.

The tall figure stepped into the living room that was full of toys and trading cards speared across the floor. Aziko looked at his older brother, who just so happened to act like a complete child. Aziko walked around the six seater couch. The wooden floor in the living room had been replaced with a dark brown carpet in order to insure that the younger ones didn't hurt themselves. The flat screen T.V. was sitting above the fireplace, there were pictures of the family on the mantel piece. Aziko sat on the couch with his right leg out stretched, his left arm resting on the back of his head, and his long dark blonde waist length hair covering his chiseled face. He took his right hand and brushed it to the back allowing his hazel colored orbs look upon his brother.

"One of my trading cards is missing Ziko." Ayatane looked up at his brother with pleading light blue eyes.

Aziko smiled bearing pearl white teeth. He rustled Ayatane's spikey black hair and took his hand.

"Have you checked the binder under your bed, Aya?" Aziko spoke with a soft tone voice.

"Oh yea!" He smiled gleefully.

He ran to his bedroom and came back with a 2-inch binder filled with more trading cards. Ayatane pulled out his favorite one with Batman on it.

"I had to find this one before the show came on this morning." He explained.

"I know Aya. Now you have to clean this up or you won't be able to." Aziko spoke in a low voice.

"Ok, but it's so much brother can you help me. Please Ziko." he pleaded.

"Sure." Aziko got up and began to collect Ayatane's play things.

As he walked back after four trips to Ayatane's room, he saw Ayatane with the remote in hand and the T.V. set to the cartoon channel.

"Watch it with me Ziko." Ayatane requested.

Aziko sat done on the couch. He took a hair band off his wrist and pulled his hair into a pony tail. He put his right arm on the head of the couch and stretched both his legs out with the right over the left. Ayatane laid his head on his brother's lap and put his legs on the couch.

Ayatane began thinking, _Why are you so much taller than me and I'm the oldest? You're like seven foot and I'm only six foot even. But you're so handsome little brother. _

Aziko's attention was on something besides the cartoon show.

_Why would you lay there Aya? Damnit! Aya move before it grows! I'm trying not to notice, but you're rubbing my leg like that isn't making me situation better._

Ayatane began to feel his brother's bulge and almost gasped, but he kept his composer as if it wasn't there. As the credits for Batman began, Ayatane began to run his hand further up Aziko's leg. Aziko tensed up and gripped the couch as he threw his head back in pleasure. Ayatane turned on his stomach so that his face was right above his brother's throbbing member. Ayatane kissed it through the fabric of Aziko's shorts. Aziko cursed under his breath as it flinched in reaction to his Ayatane's actions. Ayatane went in to his brother shorts and pulled it out.

"Aya what are you doing?" Aziko said as he began to try and put it back.

"Please Ziko. I just want it once I swear." Ayatane tried to sound sweet.

Aziko didn't hesitate as Ayatane had expected. Ayatane's head was being pushed toward Aziko's member. Ayatane opened his mouth and took Aziko. He bobbed his head up and down, taking in more every time he went down. Aziko moaned deep within his throat and he began to message his brother's member as well. Ayatane moaned and caused vibrations to shoot down Aziko's member and he gripped his hair and threw him on his back on the couch.

"Ziko, I wasn't done." Ayatane spoke.

"And I haven't even started Aya." Aziko gave an evil yet beautiful grin.

Aziko began to undress Ayatane, starting with his shirt, then his pajama pants, and his boxers. Aziko took off his shorts and boxers as well. He spread Ayatane's legs apart and positioned himself in between them. He dipped his head to Ayatane's neck and began to lick and bit on his sensitive areas. Ayatane moaned out Aziko's name and dug his nails into his back. Aziko moaned and continued his journey over his older brother's body. He trailed kisses down to his chest and he licked and sucked. Aziko traveled over to his nipple. He flicked his tongue back and forth getting accepting noises from the man under him. Aziko continued south bound until he reached his brother's also hard member. He placed the tip into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Aziko!" His brother yelled.

Aziko put two fingers into Ayatane's mouth.

"Suck Aya. Make them wet, if not this will only hurt you in the long run." Aziko then continued his recent action.

Without being told twice, Ayatane proceeded to do what his brother said.

_How is it that he makes me feel like the younger brother all the time?_

_ You like it._

_ I know, but I don't know why._

_ You like it_ _when he calls you Aya, which is a very feminine name, you love the way he touches you, and lick you._

With these thoughts Ayatane had forgotten to hold out and the next thing he knew he was bucking his hips into his brother's face.

"Awwww, Aya." Aziko smiled.

"I'm... sorry brother. I...I... couldn't...control... myself." Ayatane stuttered.

"It's fine, but I'm not done with you yet Aya." He grinned.

He placed the two fingers Ayatane was instructed to make wet, into Ayatane's ass. Ayatane yelled loudly and bucked his hips toward his brother.

"I see you have been playing with this already Aya." Aziko smiled.

Ayatane blushed and looked away. He didn't want his brother to know that he had been doing it to images of him. Aziko pushed in further and Ayatane gripped his brother bare back with his nails. Aziko pulled out the fingers and Ayatane hissed in pain and sadness of the removal of the two fingers. Aziko went back to being in between Ayatane's legs and he kissed him with so much lust and heat that the room had surely gotten twenty degrees hotter. Still kissing him, Aziko positioned himself at his brother's entrance. He pushed inside him and they both moaned in unison, one in pleasure and the other in both pain and pleasure. Ayatane's eyes were closed shut; his teeth were deep within his brother's shoulder drawing blood along with his nails in Aziko's back. Ayatane pulled back and Aziko licked the blood from his lips.

"I'm ready Ziko." Ayatane moaned out.

With that Aziko began to thrust in and out harder each time he went in. Ayatane was beside himself with pleasure and he couldn't stop the moans that slipped past his lips. Ayatane noticed that he was hard again and he couldn't understand why, but he didn't care his brother was giving him something he only dreamed about, along with girls he knew and guys. Aziko bit down on Ayatane's neck and repositioned himself in order to hit his brother's prostate. Aziko hit it once and Ayatane became a shacking mess.

"A...again...Ziko...' He moaned into his brother's ear.

Aziko smirked and did what was asked. Ayatane felt his body tense as did Aziko's. Ayatane began to yell and he came on him and his brother's stomachs. Aziko began to pump faster and harder. With a low growl Aziko felt his body release everything he had into Ayatane. He collapsed on to his brother.

"I want to take a nap Ziko." Ayatane spoke hoarsely.

Aziko slowly pulled out and picked up Ayatane. He cared him to his room and laid him in the oversized bed. Aziko got in bed with him and covered them both, then wrapped his arms around Ayatane.

"I think I lied Ziko." Ayatane spoke in a sweet voice.

"About what Aya?" Aziko kissed his brother forehead.

"I think I might want it more than once." Ayatane smirked.

"I know Aya. I know." Aziko continued, "In order for that you need rest first."

With that they lay there in blissful slumber awaiting the night to fall upon the house.


End file.
